


[Gradence]Give you a new world

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 黑貓部長與魁登斯。





	1. Chapter 1

-  
瑪莉盧驟然去世帶給他們很大的麻煩，雖然她對他們不算太好，但是她還是給了他們不少的庇護。他們首要面臨的第一個問題就是各奔東西，年幼的莫蒂斯提被安排到了寄養家庭，而已經成年的魁登斯跟查蒂斯提只能另謀生路。

巴波家窮得可憐，瑪莉盧只給他的三個養子女留下了少得可憐的財產：除了一個舊布口袋裝著幾本舊小說，還有一把破舊的平底鍋之外，就只剩下前幾天撿到的一隻黑貓。

兄妹三人默默的分掉了沒甚麼價值的最後的遺產：莫蒂斯提拿走了書，查蒂斯提拿走了平底鍋，至於魁登斯，分到了最有價值的”東西”──那隻貓，活的、有生命的小動物，比那些破銅爛鐵還要有價值。其實女孩們也很喜歡這隻貓，但是那隻貓自己選擇了魁登斯，她們也不忍心強迫牠跟著他們走。

三人匆匆的道別，妹妹們各自離去了。魁登斯站在路旁抱著黑貓不知所措，他覺得很苦惱，他連養活自己都是很大的問題了，不知道怎麼再扶養一個小生命。

「魁登斯。」是誰在叫他？他四下張望，想找出聲音的來源。

「這裡，魁登斯。」懷裡的黑貓用腳掌拍了拍他的手臂，他低頭一看，聲音從黑貓的口中發出來，「是我在叫你，魁登斯。」

「貓居然會說話？」他把黑貓舉起來跟他面對面，傻楞楞的對上黑貓琥珀色的雙眼。

「一般的貓當然不會說話，重點是我不是一般的貓。」牠抽動了幾下粉紅色的小鼻子，說話的聲音沉穩又嚴肅，圓溜溜的大眼認真地看著魁登斯。

「魁登斯，你是一個善良的孩子。我不是普通的貓，我是一個巫師，而且不是普通的巫師，我是美國最偉大的巫師……之一，不小心遭到詛咒才變成現在這個樣子。」

「你是特別的，我感覺到你擁有強大的潛力，你不屬於人類的世界，巫師的世界才適合你。為了感謝善良的你這段時間對我悉心的照顧，只要你願意協助我破除詛咒，我就會幫助你在新的世界獲得崇高的地位與偉大的成就。」

空氣靜默了幾秒，黑貓的耳朵不安的轉來轉去，一人一貓就這樣互看了好一陣子。

「黑貓先生，既然你是這麼偉大的巫師，為什麼會不小心中了詛咒？」魁登斯很認真地思考了黑貓說的話，小心翼翼地拋出了他的疑惑。

「……因為我太偉大了，有人覬覦我的地位。」嘴角抽搐這個動作對於一隻貓來說太難了。

「原來是這樣啊！」

接收到魁登斯強烈同情眼光的黑貓十分無語。

「我願意幫助你解除詛咒。」善良的魁登斯想了想，黑貓先生被詛咒了，還沒有其他巫師能幫他的忙，太可憐了，他一定要幫黑貓先生變回人型。

「很好，你幫助了我之後，我一定會兌現我的承諾。」黑貓滿意的咧了咧嘴，露出一排細密尖銳的牙齒。

「但是黑貓先生，我不想要崇高的地位跟偉大的成就……」魁登斯的眼神裡充滿正直的光芒，他不是那種為了回報才幫助別人的人，「只要我能幫到你的忙就好了。」

「……這個可以之後再說。」該說這孩子是善良還是愚蠢呢？向來心思複雜、狡詐多端的黑貓先生想不明白。

「無論如何，如果你幫助了我，我一定會報答你的。」

「哦！」

「至少讓你有個能住的地方不是問題，瞧瞧你，你還有其他地方能去嗎？」黑貓義正嚴詞的說。

這麼說也是。魁登斯點了點頭，認同了黑貓的話。

「那我們的契約成立了？你幫我解開詛咒，我讓你有地方住。」

「嗯。」魁登斯單手摟住黑貓，空出一隻手來握了握黑貓的前掌晃了幾下，表示交易達成。如果黑貓現在是人型，相信他的表情一定很精采，從他貓型眼神死的狀態可以看得出來。

「好了，現在我們先去給你弄個身分，這樣之後比較好做事。」

\- 

那日葛雷夫打開一個信封之後就失去了意識，當他醒來的時候，他就變成了一隻黑貓了。除了型態改變了之外，他也無法調動身上的魔力，全身的魔力都被封印住了，所以現在的他就只是一隻普通的、隨處可見的黑貓。他懊惱的大喊了一聲，發出來的聲音卻是一道細微的喵嗚聲，軟軟的聲調一點都沒有威脅性，他一爪子拍在自己臉上，拒絕面對現實。

他在書桌上走來走去，沒有辦法說話、沒有魔力，也不知道到底是什麼咒語抑或是魔藥造成的。他想不到解決的方法，他現在這個樣子太脆弱了，隨便什麼人都能主宰他的命運，這種處於絕對弱勢的姿態真是非常多年沒有體會過了。魔法世界現在的局勢又不太平，為了避免如果被敵方發現可能造成的危機，他決定先暫時離開魔法世界。

他拉長身體伸了個懶腰，活動了一下適應新的身體，就溜出了自宅大門。

幸好貓咪是靈巧的動物，他一個人──一隻貓在莫魔的街道遊蕩著，走在屋簷間、圍牆上，輕巧的從這一端就能跳到另一端。

被迫卸下繁重的工作，難得無所事事的閒晃，雖然不是以人的樣貌，但是給他很好的心情。

他漫無目的的走了很久，天空已經被夕陽染成慵懶的橙紅，他停了下來盯著這片美景，看到太陽消失在地平面上，天空中只殘餘一點點曖昧的暗紅，一旁傳來食物的香氣，他忽然覺得餓了。

他後知後覺的想起來，今天攝取的食物只有早上那一杯黑咖啡，之後他就變成了現在這個樣子，根本沒有吃過任何有熱量的食物，難怪他現在這麼的餓。意識到餓了，本來沒有注意到的、變成貓之後更加靈敏的嗅覺，在他投以專注力的這一刻，可恨的又被加強了，各種食物混雜的氣味譜成一首澎湃的交響樂章，讓他更餓了，他甚至能聞出每一個食材細微的變化。

他聽著自己肚子咕嚕咕嚕地叫，垂涎的聞著對面那間餐館不斷傳來的香味，尾巴躁動的在地上掃來掃去，他有一種想要衝進去飽餐一頓的衝動，但是身為人的尊嚴一直提醒他，不要做出恢復之後他會後悔的事情。

貓咪版本的葛雷夫想著食物出神，突然被一雙手溫柔抱了起來，他小小的喵了一聲，扭來扭去想要掙脫束縛。

「小貓咪你怎麼在這？」魁登斯注意這隻貓很久了，看他懶洋洋的蜷在那裏、很沒精神的樣子，不免有些擔心，「你不可以待在那裡，會有車子經過，你會受傷的。」

我怎麼可能有事，誰準你抱我的？莫魔。貓咪葛雷夫兇惡的齜牙，朝魁登斯哈氣。

「你是不是餓了？」魁登斯不太明白貓咪這個表情代表的意思，他歪了歪頭，擅自下了判斷，「我這裡有一點食物。」

「你等等我。」

他把葛雷夫抱到後門放下，開門進去了。葛雷夫猶豫了一下要不要跑走，但是還是留下來等他了。

不久之後魁登斯端著一碗拌著碎麵包的湯出來，葛雷夫嗅了嗅，普通的奶油濃湯這時候簡直比名廚煮的還誘人。

「快吃吧。」魁登斯把湯盤放在葛雷夫的面前，摸了摸他頭頂柔軟的毛皮。

葛雷夫遲疑了一下，但是還是不敵腹中的飢餓感，在魁登斯的注視之下，埋頭喝起湯來。喝完湯，葛雷夫被本能驅使得舔了舔毛，在吃了自己滿嘴毛以後僵硬的回過神來，訕訕的把自己的腳掌放下了，還好沒人看到。

「吃飽了嗎？」魁登斯忍不住問道，伸出手想再摸摸這隻喝個湯也看起來不可一世的黑貓，葛雷夫看到魁登斯的動作，收回要往外竄的腳，讓魁登斯輕柔的手指一遍又一遍的梳理背上的毛髮。

「我該進去了，再見貓咪。」聽到屋內查蒂斯提在喊他，魁登斯留戀的摸了最後一下，拾起舔得乾乾淨淨的湯盤，不捨的跟他道別，轉身走進屋裡。

門關起來了，葛雷夫跳上廚房的窗台，從窗裡往內看，看著魁登斯低頭洗碗露出的一小截脖子，搔了搔自己的下巴。

他覺得這個莫魔挺不錯的，長得挺好看的，人又溫柔，打定主意之後還要來找他。

之後葛雷夫就在這一帶晃蕩了，準點來蹭飯。雖然並不是甚麼豪華大餐，簡陋又乏味，每天都一樣，吃慣美食的葛雷夫對伙食不是很滿意，但是男孩兒對他很好，所以他鬼使神差的就不想去其他地方了。

餵食了幾次，魁登斯發現這隻親人──只親近他──的黑貓總是在這一區遊蕩，不忍心牠在外面風吹日曬，鼓起勇氣向養母提出要收養黑貓的要求。他跟要上審判台一樣的緊張，心中設想了無數可能的結果，這次出乎意料的瑪麗盧沒有表示意見，默許了。在魁登斯的欣喜若狂之中，黑貓葛雷夫成為這個窮困家庭的一員。

在巴波家的日子過得簡陋，葛雷夫卻覺得挺舒心的。不用工作、不用交際、不用思考國際情勢；每天吃飽睡、睡飽玩的日子真不錯，還有小美人魁登斯陪著他，當人的時候都沒有這麼爽快過，他越來越不想回去了。

只是還是有一些不足的地方，他常常要花費大量的心神去控制自己不要被獸性影響，雖然他本來是人，但是他現在的軀體是隻貓，他沒有辦法完全擺脫本能的控制，他努力維持自己的理智，可惜的是有時候還是沒有辦法控制。像是現在，他看到魁登斯手上拿著的繩索就有點忍不住撲過去的衝動，搖擺的東西一直會讓他分心；還有無數次想要把擺在桌上的東西推下去的衝動。

不過雖然他覺得被獸性控制很愚蠢，但是當魁登斯拿著簡陋的玩具跟他玩的時候，他總是勉為其難的放縱獸性驅使，在地上撲騰翻滾，就為了看到魁登斯開心的笑臉。

日子一天一天過去，葛雷夫發現封印漸漸鬆動了，他可以調動一些魔力施展一點小小的魔法，偶然間還發現自己可以說話了，這就代表他回到魔法世界的時候不遠了。他竟然有點捨不得這樣的生活──還有可愛的小青年，他不敢想像他離開之後魁登斯會有什麼樣的表情，大概會哭吧？那個內心纖細又柔軟的孩子。

隨著他的魔力越來越強大，黑貓的外型也快維持不住了，但是他一再拖延回去的時間，因為他實在不忍心看到魁登斯難過的樣子。

沒想到就在這個關頭，瑪莉盧死了，小青年無家可歸，於是他動了把他帶回魔法世界的念頭。

但是要怎麼做呢？

他突然想到一個曾經聽過的莫魔故事，不然就用那個故事吧。莫魔都很相信這樣的神奇的故事……吧？

於是他開口喊了魁登斯的名字，胡謅了一大段話，說服魁登斯先跟他走。

用這樣的方式騙一個純真的孩子，他突然有點心虛，覺得自己像誘拐涉世未深孩子的人口販子。

但是管他的呢，方法雖然可恥但是有效就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

「好，不過要怎麼做呢？」魁登斯滿懷期待的問。

「首先，我要告訴你屬於最偉大的巫師的名字，葛雷夫，你要好好記住這個名字。」葛雷夫努力的回想了故事的內容，清了清喉嚨，板直了貓臉，嚴肅的道，「再來，把你的鞋子給我。」

「…...喔。」魁登斯雖然不明所以，還是乖乖地照做了。黑貓先生會這麼說一定是有理由的。他想。

他先把葛雷夫放到一旁，然後把自己的鞋子脫下來，整齊的擺在端坐著的葛雷夫面前。

「……算了你自己穿好了。」看著魁登斯赤腳踩在地上，白嫩的腳趾跟黑色石板路鮮明的對比，他忽然覺得自己下了個錯誤的命令。

百般疑惑的魁登斯聽話的把鞋子穿上，又撈起葛雷夫抱在懷裡，等著葛雷夫的下一個指示。

雖然沒有穿鞋子也不影響…...吧？莫魔的故事都寫了些什麼鬼啊！葛雷夫一秒扔掉腦中的劇本，逕自在魁登斯懷裡找了一個舒適的位置。

「剛剛只是先考驗你的決心，看看你有沒有付出一切的勇氣。」

葛雷夫簡直不知道自己在瞎說些什麼了，魁登斯對他有盲目的信心，居然接受了這個愚蠢的解釋，很是理解的點了點頭。幸好毛很厚，魁登斯也看不出貓的尷尬表情，只能從瞬間往後揚的耳朵讀出葛雷夫劇烈波動的內心，他疑惑的摸了摸葛雷夫的耳朵沒有說什麼。

「現在我們要正式開始了。」他輕輕咳了一聲，裝做剛剛什麼都沒發生，重新嚴肅的說道，「我會帶你到魔法世界的入口，取得你的魔法身分。為了不要引來我的敵人的注意，不要太招搖，所以接下來我不會在人類的地方說話，要左轉的時候我會拍你的左手，右轉的時候拍你的右手，其他時候直走就好，知道了嗎？」

「我知道了，葛雷夫先生。」

「那就走吧。」

-

葛雷夫指揮著魁登斯走進魔國會的魔法通道，說了口令，魁登斯好奇的模仿他的口令。在他們通過拱門的時候，牆壁上亮起的是兩道魔力反應，一道波紋自然是他的，另一道波紋是魁登斯的。沒想到魁登斯真的有魔力，能夠引起魔法通道的回應，所以他真的屬於巫師界。而且那道波紋看起來挺活躍的，一點都不像是爆竹的樣子，為什麼他們的檢測系統當年沒有找到魁登斯？北美所有的小巫師就算是莫魔出身，都應該被選入伊法魔尼入學才對，針對莫魔學生他們也有特殊的應對方式，到底哪個環節出了問題？不只巫師界本身的問題，北美巫師與莫魔之間關係相當緊張，隱隱有另一次獵巫行動的跡象。巫師界的人口已經夠少了，不能讓有潛力的小巫師流落在外。

葛雷夫把疑問埋在心裡，打算恢復之後去調查偵測網失準的問題，他帶著魁登斯走向電梯。

「行政樓層，謝謝。」

能口吐人言的動物並不常見，而北美有登記在冊的化獸師並沒有聽過黑貓型態的，葛雷夫一開口就引來電梯裡妖精的側目。

「登記化獸師應該要去法律執行司，先生？」

「去行政樓層就對了，小紅。」葛雷夫懶洋洋的咧嘴打了個哈欠，把臉埋在魁登斯的手肘，這個時候應該是午睡的時間了，被身體影響得動不動就想睡覺真是不好。

這個聲音跟說話語氣怎麼這麼像一個人？不過那位的化獸形態並不是貓啊。妖精小紅在心裡嘀咕著，依言按了樓層。

被當成免費枕頭的魁登斯則是還沉浸在剛才魔國會大廳帶給他的震撼裡；高聳入雲、看不到終點的天空，巨大的情勢偵測時鐘，飄來飄去的各式各樣物品，奇形怪狀的生物；每一樣都顛覆了他的認知。

從黑貓能夠說話開始，他的人生好像就脫離平凡的範疇了，他不禁覺得這一切會不會都是自己的想像，因為現實太困苦了、自欺欺人的想像。

「魁登斯，你在想什麼？電梯到了。」葛雷夫一掌打在他的下巴，打回他的神智，恍惚之中他伸手抓住了小小的腳掌，在手感甚好的貓肉球上捏了兩把，葛雷夫用閃電般的速度收回腳掌，然後脫離魁登斯的懷抱，嗖的一聲跑出去很遠，「不要摸我的腳！快出來。」

魁登斯看著跑遠的黑貓，連忙跟妖精道謝，急急忙忙的追著那個小小身影過去。

瞥見魁登斯跟上來了，葛雷夫冷哼一聲，放慢了腳步，讓魁登斯又把他撈起來。有人代步何樂不為呢？他又打了一個哈欠，瞇了瞇眼睛。

行政部門一向很冷清，沒有幾個巫師在，他們走了很長一段路才終於看到一個巫師。

「金坦。」葛雷夫喊了金髮巫師的名字，示意魁登斯走過去。

「噢……嗨？兩位。」奎妮先是看了看魁登斯，然後視線移到在魁登斯胸口的貓型葛雷夫身上，湖綠色的含情雙眼對上不愉悅的琥珀色貓眼，幾秒過後奎妮完美的表情有些裂痕，甜美的笑容僵在嘴角。

葛雷夫跳到桌上走來走去，煩躁的甩了甩尾巴，把破心者無意中刺探的思緒趕了出去。他沒有想到奎妮‧金坦居然是個破心者，還隱藏得這麼久，在行政部門真是大材小用了──不知道下屬都在幹什麼吃的，連人才都鑑定不出來。不對，這不是說這個的時候。

這個型態沒有辦法很好的控制魔力，難以阻擋破心者發散的思緒，他感覺到破心者的思維又鑽進他現在薄弱的防禦裡，他現在淺層的思維被一覽無遺，拙劣的計畫也曝露在破心者的眼裡。葛雷夫念頭一轉，罷了，既然已經曝露了，有人幫忙更好。葛雷夫跳到櫃子上跟奎妮平視，盯著她的眼睛，直接抓住破心者的思維觸手把他的想法傳過去。

兩人的交流在短短幾分鐘內完成，魁登斯雖然困惑這短暫的沉默，但是以往的經驗讓他習慣默默地旁觀，安靜地等候。聰慧的女巫馬上瞭解葛雷夫的意思，重新掛起專業的笑容。

「有什麼我能幫你們的嗎？」她甜甜的說道，內心卻狂亂的猶如紅矮妖肆虐過後的花園。被解救的丹恩啊，希望她今天過後不會被滅口，「沒想到您今天會來，尊敬的葛雷夫先生。」

「幫他做一下登記。」貓掌隨意地指著魁登斯，眼神盯著金髮女巫不放，就怕她一個不小心拆穿了這齣戲。

「當然，為您服務是我的榮幸。」她朝葛雷夫徐徐行了一個禮，表達對”最偉大的巫師”的敬意。

她拿起貝殼為炳的魔杖，靈巧的施咒紀錄魁登斯的魔法波動。魁登斯睜大眼睛看著一道光芒從自己身體裡飛出來，變成他的名字，然後混入飄浮在空中的咒語符文裡，金光一閃，符文化成一道光芒纏繞在魁登斯右手，隱沒在皮膚裡。

「這樣就可以了，之後如果拿到魔杖，記得要再來登記一次。」

「這麼快就好了嗎？」魁登斯好奇的摸了摸自己的右手腕，沒有什麼感覺，沒想到這樣就登記好了。

「嗯，魔法很方便的，而且每個人都有自己獨特的魔力波動，沒有辦法偽造。」她善解人意的解釋道。

「原來如此。」他又摸了摸自己的手腕，覺得還是很不真實，抬頭看了一旁坐得很正的黑貓一眼，滿是欣喜。

葛雷夫看到魁登斯亮閃閃的眼神，不由得愉快的快速掃動尾巴。

「那接下來呢？」開始瞭解魔法奧妙的魁登斯對接下來的旅程感到躍躍欲試。

「再來的部分開始有難度了。」葛雷夫仔細的想了想，轉頭跟奎妮說，「找蒂娜過來。」

反正已經曝露了，不給自己找點人手說不過去，正好他的得力手下也姓金坦，相信她能夠配合的很好。

「蒂娜是誰？」魁登斯問。

「我的……僕人。」

葛雷夫差點咬到自己的舌頭，他本來要說下屬的，怎麼一開口就變成僕人呢？魁登斯投以崇拜的眼神。真不愧是最偉大的巫師，居然有僕人！一旁讀到兩個人想法的奎妮差點忍不住笑出來，她匆匆離開，在葛雷夫看不到的地方偷偷竊笑。

-

她在安全部門找到蒂娜，沒有多說什麼拉著她就走，蒂娜滿頭霧水跟在她的後面，直到兩人都進了電梯，她才悄悄跟蒂娜說這離奇的經過。

「你說……葛雷夫先生變成一隻黑貓，帶著一個人出現在行政部門？天啊，你知道我們這陣子找他找了多久嗎？還要假裝什麼事情都沒發生一切太平。」蒂娜簡直要昏倒了，為了失蹤的老大整個安全部門強制加班，結果他默不吭聲的出現在魔國會裡，「茉西路易斯啊！葛雷夫到底怎麼了？」

「說來話長，我讀到的也不全面。你們之後再問他吧。」電梯快速的往下，她簡單地交代整件事情，「他現在需要你配合他。」

「等等，你剛剛說，他說我是他的僕人？！」

「對，你要記住你的角色，不能拆穿他。」奎妮看到蒂娜精采的表情忍不住笑了出來，「身為”最偉大的巫師”有幾個僕人是很正常的事。」

「好，先別說這個了。問題是這麼爛的故事有誰會相信？！」蒂娜再怎麼想都覺得不合邏輯，到底有誰會相信這麼漏洞百出的言論？

「可是有人信了。」奎妮同情的看著彷彿中了石化咒的蒂娜。就她從魁登斯腦海裡讀到的，這單純的孩子還真的相信葛雷夫的鬼話。

蒂娜覺得頭很痛，事情一大堆還要應付不知道在搞什麼鬼的上司，正氣師真不是巫師幹的，她可以辭職嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失去控制的劇情走向

電梯很快的就到了，沒有給蒂娜預留太多時間。雖然她還沒有做好心理準備，但她身為一名優秀的正氣師，從外表完全看不出她的內心有多麼洶湧。

她跟著奎妮快步前進，一邊調整自己的表情，一邊給自己下暗示，當作這是一個臥底行動，發揮最優良的職業素質——無論等一下發生什麼都不能拆穿葛雷夫的真面目。

這短短的路上，她做了她所能做的最好的準備，只是在蒂娜看到這一幕的時候，冷靜的表情還是忍不住破功了。

那隻舒服的躺在纖瘦男孩懷中、在男孩手心裡發出呼嚕聲響的可愛黑貓，是他們嚴格自律的安全部部長？

別騙她，她以她的專業打賭，其實他們部長早就被調包了吧？！

還沒有進入那一人一貓視野之前，她猛地把奎妮拉到一旁的柱子後——葛雷夫卻已經查覺兩人回來，黑貓掀了掀眼皮，沒有說話，腦袋朝男孩的手心蹭了蹭，繼續愉快得享受男孩周到的按摩服務。

「那真的是葛雷夫先生？」她用氣音向奎妮無聲的吶喊。

「相信我，蒂妮，破心者的思想面對的是人的心靈，不會有錯的。」奎妮也無聲的回答，

給受到強烈震撼的姊姊一個擁抱。

「妳要調整好狀態，他知道妳到了。妳可以的。」

蒂娜深呼吸幾次，平復一下情緒才走出去。她可是專業的正氣師，MACUSA最優秀的巫師之一，這麼點小事怎麼能夠難倒她呢？

「尊敬的葛雷夫先生，請問您傳召我前來，有什麼吩咐嗎？」

她沉著的道，壓下心中對自家上司滿滿的吐槽，優雅的行了禮。

葛雷夫很滿意她的表現，愉快的甩甩尾巴，打了一個哈欠，一旁的魁登斯默默的觀察蒂娜，悄悄對這個看起來很厲害的女士投以崇拜的目光。

「你來了，蒂娜。我需要你做一件事。」

「願聞其詳。」

「你到我的辦公室，右邊最上面的抽屜裡有一個徽章，把它拿到這裡來。」

「您的辦公室......是鎖上的，我沒有辦法進去。恕我直言，您其實可以自己去拿？」

「......我這個樣子不適合到處跑，大範圍曝光就不好了。」

「我瞭解了。」你都大剌剌的走進MACUSA了，還不適合走去你自己的辦公室？蒂娜忍住吐槽的慾望，表示她已經理解葛雷夫的需求了，「但是我要如何進去？」

葛雷夫歪歪頭，試圖從貓的腦袋裡找出關於自己辦公室的記憶，他記得他當時下的鎖是什麼來著......？

「這個簡單。」他從魁登斯的懷裡跳出來，跳到蒂娜的肩膀上。女巫下意識就想躲開，但是她沒有忘記那是她的頂頭上司，忍住閃躲的衝動，任由葛雷夫輕巧的踩在她的肩膀上。然後葛雷夫在她肩上搔搔下巴，落了她一身的毛。

「只要有我的信物就可以了，喏，給你毛，現在妳進得去了。」

葛雷夫跳回魁登斯的懷裡舒服的窩著，假裝沒有看到她抽搐的嘴角。

理論上只要有魔法印記就能進去了，但是要怎麼給金坦他的魔法印記？毛，他現在的腦袋只想得到這個。要他蹭金坦以留下氣味跟印記？他才不要。

「是的，我會幫您拿來。」蒂娜覺得她的忍耐力已經快到極限了，語氣生硬的回答。

察覺到她劇烈的情緒波動的奎妮咳了一聲，壓下快要出口的笑聲，朝她使了眼色，要她快點離開、調整情緒，不要讓遲鈍的魁登斯起疑。

她跟剛剛的奎妮一樣，匆匆逃離現場。

就算她們身處魔法世界，這一切仍然太不可思議了！這一面的葛雷夫她從來沒見過，雖然他一向如此的驕傲自我，但是現在卻一點都不一樣。變成貓以後，再怎麼驕傲自我，似乎都變得令人能輕易接受了。

她竟然會覺得這樣的葛雷夫......有點可愛。可愛這個詞從來不是葛雷夫的詞。她居然用這個詞形容她冷峻嚴肅的上司，她一定是瘋了。

-

蒂娜維持一直以來的高效率，沒有讓他們等太久，短短幾分鐘就幫葛雷夫拿來他要求的徽章。她一把徽章放到桌上，黑貓就竄過去把徽章撥到自己的勢力範圍裡。

「這是什麼？」魁登斯好奇的研究徽章上藤蔓樣子糾結的線條，看起來好像是什麼字，但是他分辨不出來。

「這是一個門鑰匙。」他在桌上用爪子撥弄著那個徽章，克制住把它推到桌子底下的本能，「連結我住宅的備用通道。我離開之後莊園就自動鎖上了，這是現在能夠進去的唯一辦法。」

「要怎麼用呢？」魁登斯蹲在桌子前面，眼睛發亮的看著貓爪下的徽章。

「很簡單，朝這裡輸入魔力，它就會帶我們過去。」他看了看魁登斯雀躍的表情，有點得意的伸出一根指甲，摳了摳徽章上面的寶石，發出一些噪音。

「現在就去嗎？」

「當然，現在就過去。讓我恢復原狀是目前最重要的事。」

蒂娜點點頭同意葛雷夫的說法。安全部頭頭失蹤，在這個緊張時機裡可不是一件好事；葛雷夫必須快點回到崗位上，不然安全部要被主席女士煩死了。

他揮揮爪子要魁登斯抱他，男孩依照指示把黑貓抱了起來，順帶摸摸黑貓頭上絲滑的毛髮，黑貓瞇了瞇眼睛，又指揮魁登斯拿起徽章，準備出發。

金坦姐妹對視一眼，交換了幾個眼神，兩人都在心裡想著終於能從這個詭異的情況中解脫了，今天經歷的已經夠多了，她們不想再知道更多老闆失常的狀況。

「蒂娜，你跟我們一起去。」像是知道她們在想什麼，黑貓在離開前一秒開口，粉碎蒂娜離開的願望。

「呃......抱歉？我不太懂您的意思。」她們又互看一眼，蒂娜上前一步，小心翼翼的詢問。

「別問那麼多，還有用到你的地方。」

「但是我還有其他事沒有完成......」蒂娜很努力找離開的合理藉口。

「現在什麼事情能比讓我恢復更重要？」圓睜的貓眼嚴肅的盯著蒂娜，不出幾秒鐘蒂娜就敗下陣來。

「......您說的是。」反正除了找到葛雷夫之外，沒有更大的事了。她自暴自棄的想。

現在上司找到了，盯著怪裡怪氣的上司讓他順利恢復正常，也很重要。只是希望葛雷夫恢復之後，不要找她算帳──因為知道上司太多黑歷史而被發配邊疆，這樣也太慘了吧。

「走吧。」黑貓抬抬下顎，指揮蒂娜握住魁登斯的手臂，朝輝章輸入魔力，轉眼間兩人一貓就從魔國會行政部門消失了。


End file.
